¡17 De JunioLa Lluvia que desborda el dolor y nos une en un corazón!
by Ivanichigo Hermaciaki
Summary: La Batalla entre Grand Fisher e Ichigo Kurosaki llega a su fin, después de que el hueco recibiera una herida importante decide huir del cementerio, mientras Rukia acude al auxilio de un Ichigo que había perdido mucha sangre, es ahí donde al descubrir el pasado trágico de Ichigo, Rukia confiesa el suyo a petición del segador sustituto quien quiere ganar su confianza y algo más..


"17 De Junio..La Lluvia que desborda el dolor y nos une en un corazón"  
Mi primer Fanfic IchiRukista  
Por: Miguel Ivan Hernandez Macias  
"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"  
01-Diciembre-2012

Sabes todo los días llueve en mi corazón,  
desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer,  
pero tu llegada a mi mundo, por alguna razón  
ha detenido la lluvia al anochecer,  
esa noche de Luna blanca como el brillo de tu piel...

-¡Esto aun no termina Grand Fisher, regresa maldito bastardo para que pueda terminar con tu miseria!-Gritaba Ichigo desesperado mientras la lluvia que había llegado hace unos minutos a Karakura Town crecía en intensidad al arrastrar la sangre de la heridas del Shinigami Sustituto, mientras sorprendido y destrozado el Hollow se alejaba del cementerio con el juramento de regresar y acabar con la tarea que hace seis años inicio.

-La próxima vez que nos encuentremos Kurosaki Ichigo, el rió Karasu se volverá a teñir de rojo..jajajajaja...y esperare ese momento para antes de enviarte al infierno te muestre el rostro de tu madre durante tu agonía!...-amenazo Grand Fisher destrozando las lapidas que se interponían a su paso.

-No maldita sea..no.. permitiré que escapes cabrón..!- murmuraba Ichigo ya con las últimas fuerzas que conservaba, mientras Rukia se dirigía hacia el joven shinigami quien era incapaz de aceptar que la batalla había terminado.

-Ichigo!, ganaste, pudiste detener a Grand Fisher, sobreviviste a sus engaños!, has sobrevivido...-aun no terminaba de hablar Rukia, Ichigo la interrumpió para manifestar su frustración de no haber cumplido la venganza.

-No..no..no..aun puedo pelear, aun puedo vencerlo, déjame seguirlo..esto apenas esta comenzando...-no terminando de hablar Ichigo cayo devastado por el combate sobre Rukia quien al verlo descansar sobre sus piernas, agradecía el resultado de una batalla a todas luces suicida.

-Tal vez no lo entiendas aún, pero me has demostrado que tu valentía es más fuerte que tu desesperación!- Ichigo quien permanecía consciente miro los ojos claros y compasivos de Rukia y le dijo: -Idiota, recuerdas que me dijiste hace unos momentos, que esperarías el momento indicado para que habláramos, bien ahora sabes la verdad sobre el bastardo que asesino a mi Madre!, pero esa tristeza que cargas contigo desde que nos conocimos, el por que me dejaste enfrentarme a Grand Fisher, solo me dice que es el momento de que hablemos sobre ti!..-Al escuchar esto Rukia bajo la cabeza y miro a Ichigo a los ojos, -Es solo la lluvia que no para de caer en mi corazón!-Un breve silencio permitió al shinigami sustituto asimilar las palabras que su amiga acababa de decirle.

-¿La misma lluvia que cae ante nosotros?, ¿por que Rukia, por que por tan solo una vez, me cuentas un poco de ti de por que intentas protegerme en cada combate, a caso no confías en mi ni siquiera lo suficiente para estar a tu lado?- Interrogo Ichigo a una melancólica Rukia al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Shiba Kaien, mi teniente, tal vez la persona que más creyó en mi y que asesine con mis propias manos!-Al terminar de decir esto Rukia comenzó a llorar dejando a Ichigo impactado y pensativo, había conocido una faceta de Rukia que nunca antes pensó podría ver, entonces el joven shinigami se dio cuenta que la desesperación no era solo suya, la lluvia también caía sobre otro corazón.

-¡Así es Ichigo, asesine a mi Teniente, siendo quien más confianza me dio y yo termine atravesando su cuerpo con mi propia Zanpakutō! y tengo miedo de traicionar a quien más quiero otra vez!-Ichigo no esperaba escuchar alguna de las crudas y trágicas palabras que escuchaba de quien pensó no tenía un corazón que desbordaba la desesperación de la lluvia, Rukia le contó a Ichigo sus días en el Escuadrón Trece a lado de Kaien quien siempre la protegió hasta la noche brutal que cambiaría su vida.

-¡Ahora sabes lo que me duele en el fondo de mi alma, imbécil estas satisfecho de darte cuenta que la lluvia no es exclusiva de tu tristeza!-Termino de recriminar Rukia aun con lágrimas en su ojos hacia un Ichigo cada vez más débil y arrepentido de la actitud con la cual puso en duda los verdaderos sentimientos de Rukia, utilizó lo último de sus fuerzas para hacer lo último que paso entre sus pensamientos, interrumpió el reclamo de Rukia con un beso a su boca y le dijo:

-¡Tonta que no te das cuenta, ambos aceptamos una carga demasiado pesada para nuestras espaldas, pensamos que con nuestro orgullo sera suficiente para soportarlo toda nuestra vida, sin valorar el sacrificio de las personas que más nos amaron en el mundo, que creían en nosotros y por eso nos dieron sus vidas para ser felices, mírate y mírame con nuestro orgullo hecho mil pedazos, nunca tuvimos la culpa de nada, tanto mi Madre como Kaien nos protegieron hasta el final con la ilusión de que algún día los volveremos a ver con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros, por que luchamos por todo lo que ellos creían!-afirmaba con toda confianza Ichigo mientras sostenía la mano fría de Rukia, quien aun se encontraba sorprendida y nerviosa de las palabras y acciones de Ichigo que habían logrado cautivar y sanar la oscuridad de la Shinigami.

-¡Ichigo! ¿por qué haces esto, por que dices esto?!-Contesto Rukia quien parecía sentir algo similar a lo que el corazón de Ichigo experimentaba.

-¡Por que a partir de ahora yo te protegeré!, a partir de ahora jamás estarás sola, a partir de ahora la lluvia ha desbordado todo nuestro dolor y lo ha unido en un corazón!- Exclamo con sinceridad Ichigo y después de terminar, perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Gracias Ichigo!, ¡muchas gracias!, aun no entiendo por qué lloro, ¿A caso solo somos un par de idiotas melancólicos llorando bajo la lluvia?, no, no es eso, ¡es solo la felicidad que me has traído bajo este arco iris lunar! ¡a partir de hoy nunca estaremos solos!-termino de hablarle a un Ichigo totalmente dormido y limpiándose las lágrimas beso al joven Shinigami una vez más, mientras la lluvia dejaba Karakura Town, dejando la Luna Blanca cuidando bajo la luz de las estrellas a un Sol oscuro que descansaba en sus brazos...

FIN

Personajes y Argumento basado en Bleach Anime son propiedad de TV TOKYO Corporation y Kubo Tite.

Dedicado a todo los IchiRukistas, AbirukiaStardust Shirayuki aquí esta el primer Fanfic que prometí iba a realizar, espero sea de su agrado...


End file.
